


萧墙

by astron_nautes



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 双胞胎骨科, 失忆, 女装, 未完成
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_nautes/pseuds/astron_nautes
Summary: 祸起萧墙。2016
Kudos: 1





	萧墙

01  
“阿佑。”  
“你在怕什么？”  
“你真的不明白吗？”  
施渐佑缓缓睁开眼，看着米黄色的吊顶，神情恍惚。  
伸手摸了摸自己的后背，果不其然，都是汗。  
又是这个梦啊。  
赤着脚走到窗前，猛地一下拉开帘，大片大片刺眼的阳光射进房间，他仿若未觉。只是将头抵在玻璃上，轻轻地说：“Il mio unico.”

少年穿着白色的衬衫坐在桌前，端详着手里的照片，眼底隐隐带着笑意。  
“咔”的一声，房间的门被拉开，进来的人一身黑色的西装，袖子胡乱地挽着，领口大开，露出精致的锁骨，和平时的一丝不苟背道而驰。  
他落了锁，这才朝书桌走来，衣角生风，山雨欲来。  
白衣的少年笑着站起来，手却不动声色地把照片夹进那本摊开的《基督山伯爵》里，瞥了一眼页码，把书合上，放到一边。  
来人挑挑眉，只装作不知。伸手将少年抱起来，放在桌上，撑着双手，将对方箍在怀里。  
“阿佑。”  
贴着少年的脸，他略带沙哑的声音像是蛊惑一般，带着满室的回响。  
“嗯？”  
把下巴搁在少年的肩上，他伸出舌头，舔了舔少年的颈窝，换来一声嘤咛。怀里的人吓得一缩。他只是笑：“阿佑，你在怕什么？”  
只一瞬，又换了可怜兮兮的语气，“阿佑不喜欢哥哥吗？我可是很喜欢阿佑呢。”  
怀里的少年开始挣扎：“我不知道你在说什么！”脸颊绯红，已然是生气了。  
他神色未变，只是用手把住少年的腰，低低地问：“你真的不明白吗？装傻是没有用的哦，阿佑。我们的骨子里，可流着一样的血，没有人会比我更了解你了，il mio unico。”  
说罢，他轻轻地含住少年的耳垂，用牙慢慢磨着，一下又一下。  
“还是说，你不敢？”  
像是受到了不小的刺激，怀里的人一把推开他，怒视他戏谑的双眼。然后在他微微惊愕的目光中，吻上了他的唇。  
有什么不敢的！只要你不后悔就好了。

一阵风吹了进来，桌上的书像是在被一双无形的手翻阅着。  
在第228页和229页之间，夹着一张拍立得。  
照片上，一个纤瘦的身影低头亲吻着沙发上熟睡的人。诡异的是，那两个人竟有着一模一样的脸。

02  
施渐佑知道，自己的记忆正在一点点恢复。  
八年里，那个梦慢慢地清晰起来。  
《基督山伯爵》。  
228页。  
他理了理衣领，无比自然地朝地下一层的藏书室走去。没走几步，管家张镇西就迎了上来。“夏小姐这是要去哪儿啊？”  
该死的！  
施渐佑停下脚步，斜着眼扫过去，语气不善：“哟，张管家今儿个怎么这么有空，不是说今年的家宴提前了吗？还没得你忙的？”  
张镇西面上讪讪的，连忙摆摆手，“夏小姐说的这是什么话。张某只是想给小姐搭把手。”  
搭把手？说的好听。不过是监视罢了。  
施渐佑想了想，换了一脸笑容，温柔地对张镇西说：“那就麻烦张管家再叫多几个人，我打算去藏书室找几本书来看。”  
张镇西盯着施渐佑的笑容，只觉得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但还是依照吩咐喊了几个下人跟着。

藏书室。  
有点像童话故事里巫婆炼制毒药的房间。因为有人定期来打扫，灰尘、蜘蛛网什么的倒没看见，只是，太暗了。只有几处小小的窗户，也许说是透气孔更合适些。林立的高大的书架给人一种窒息的压迫感，开了灯也无济于事。  
不知是汉朝还是什么朝代的宫灯，透出昏黄的光来，真是中看不中用。  
“张管家，我要找的书不多。”施渐佑从包里掏出一张纸条，上面写着五六本书的名目。  
下人们刚松了一口气，却听到“但我要的可不是单那一本，而是这里有多少，你们，通通都得给我找出来，要是我发现，明明有十本，偏偏只找到九本的话——”  
漂亮的眼睛带着睥睨一切的威严看着自己，张镇西有点后悔为什么要给自己找麻烦了，他抬手擦了擦额上的汗，“张某一定不会让小姐失望的。还愣着干什么，还不快找。”  
“等等，叫人送别杯摩卡进来，我陪着你们一起找。”施渐佑得体地微笑着。

说是陪着，其实是我坐着等，你们自个慢慢找。他可没有错过张镇西脸上一闪而过的懊恼。  
施渐佑抿着咖啡，优哉游哉地翻开面前的书，他在“陪着”他们的过程中太过无聊而“随手”拿起的《基督山伯爵》。没有人知道，此刻他的内心并非脸上那般波澜不兴。  
288页。  
他的指尖有些微的颤抖。  
他飞快地把东西塞进手包里，努力让自己平静下来。  
他看到了，那两张拓印般的脸。和梦里的一样，稚嫩的、青涩的面庞。  
不！那不是梦，是他的过去。  
他和那个人的过去。

03  
每年五月的最后一周，施家都会举办家宴。所有的施家人，除非什么特别重要的原因，在这一周，都是要回主宅的。而今年，不知怎么的，施家老爷子发号施令，提早一个月进行家宴。 施家的老爷子，施棋锖，是施渐佑的亲爷爷。  
“叩叩叩”  
“小姐？”  
“进来。”  
合落和合菽推着一排女式礼服，神情惴惴地走了进来。  
“小姐，这是家宴那天您要穿的礼服，老爷子让您看看还有什么不满意的吗？”  
施渐佑盯着那些镶着珠宝亮片的礼服，握着茶杯的手暗暗用力，脸色阴沉。  
合落往门外看了两眼，小心翼翼地关了门，这才走到施渐佑身边，低声劝慰：“少爷，都这么久了，您还没看开吗？”  
是啊，都八年了，还没看开吗?  
施渐佑也在心里嘲讽着自己。  
八年前，他醒过来，就不再是施家的少爷了啊。他现在的身份，是爷爷的战友夏家老爷子的孙女夏又以。  
他也问过为什么，只记得爷爷突然老泪纵横：“阿佑，他死了，所以无论如何，你得活下去。哪怕是扮作女人，也得活下去。只有活着，你才能抓住真相，保护那些你要保护的人。”  
这以后，他便从“阿佑”，变成了“阿又”。  
只是，爷爷没有告诉他，谁死了，谁又是他要保护的人。  
“又以适去，意不自得。”  
到底是意难平啊。

他忘记了八年前发生了什么，但偶尔他会梦到以前的一些事。  
他只觉得自己的记忆仿佛是一抔水，装在一个没有充气的气球里，被打上了一个结。只要有一个什么能充当一根针，扎破这个气球，那么他就能想起一切。一个人，或者是一件东西。  
合落和合菽是爷爷的人。是为数不多的他能够相信的人。  
他想到包里的照片。  
“合落，我哥呢？”

合落与合菽下意识地对视了一眼，都从彼此的眼里看到了震惊。施渐佑面色古怪，“他死了。”不是疑问句，是陈述句。  
“少爷，您恢复记忆了？”合落担忧地问。  
“没有。”他的眉头微微皱着，心下却是一动。“我只是做了一个梦。”  
合菽表情淡然，“既然如此，少爷只管把它当成一个梦来看就好了。”  
施渐佑不再说话。

04  
施渐佐轻轻地啃咬着身下人的脖颈，手从对方衣服的下摆钻了进去。摸到一处凸起，用力一捏，不出所料，听到少年的一声呻吟。  
少年连忙用手捂住嘴，想要阻止自己再发出奇怪的声音，脸上泛起淡淡的潮红。施渐佐轻笑一声，在少年的锁骨上吮出一个吻痕。  
“阿佐？”  
“嗯？”  
施渐佐看着少年的眼睛，手却沿着少年的身体慢慢往下，隔着裤子抚弄着青涩的欲望。  
“你好像很熟练的样子？”少年的眼里燃起点点火星，挑衅似的射向他。  
虽然自己是内定的继承人，这些东西多多少少也知道一些，但这着实是第一次。被怀疑的感觉真不爽！只好从实招来，“我这是自学成才。”  
左手抬着少年的腰，右手不动声色地把少年那碍事的裤子褪下来，却没想到小猫炸毛了。  
“这种事怎么自学啊？！”气急败坏了。  
“所以阿佑是迫不及待要检验一下我的自学成果咯？真可爱呢。”  
隔着一层布料，施渐佐轻轻地舔着少年的乳晕，直到小小的凸起显露出来，才不客气地含住。温柔的吮吸，不轻不重的啃咬，舌头偶尔的拨弄，施渐佑只觉得身子软成了一滩水，他有点心慌。下体突然一凉，才发现裤子已经被脱掉了。  
施渐佐略带薄茧的手附在自己羞人的地方上下摩擦着，施渐佑忍不住出言阻止。  
“哈，阿佐，不要摸那里，嗯。”微微上扬的尾音让对方心情大好。  
身上的人显然是想装傻了，“嗯？那里是哪里？”说着，伸手揉弄起少年微微抬头的欲望。拇指和食指拨开前端，剩下的三指不紧不慢地磨着柱身。少年未经人事的身体第一次受到这样的刺激，死死地咬住唇，只是欲望的顶端很快就冒出了白色的液体。  
施渐佐立马握住，施渐佑只觉得有什么东西要从身体里冲出来，偏偏被堵住了，嗔视着趴在自己身上的人。  
施渐佐看着自己弟弟一脸的欲求不满，低头亲了亲他的脸颊。然后在他耳边，用沙哑的声线低低道：“阿佑，叫哥哥。叫哥哥，我就放开。嗯？”  
施渐佑红了脸，把头扭向一边，“才不要！”  
施渐佐含住他的耳垂，左手在乳尖附近画着圈，不死心地追问：“真不叫？”  
明明身体都在轻轻地发颤了，少年还是不肯松口，“不叫！啊！哈！”  
伴随着少年轻轻的喘息，施渐佐加快右手的动作，压低身子，蛊惑道：“阿佑，叫哥哥。叫哥哥，叫哥哥……”  
少年难耐地扭动着，想要逃脱他的束缚，却是无果。  
终于，眼里噙着泪花的施渐佑抱着自家哥哥的脖子，小小声地喊了一声“哥哥”。施渐佐一怔随即带着笑意松开手，轻轻地为少年纾解着。施渐佑把头埋在施渐佐的颈窝里，不去看自己弄出来的东西，耳朵却泛起了可疑的一抹红。


End file.
